Don't listen to a word I say
by EctoYasai
Summary: Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya… Y soy ciego. / Midoriya X Bakugou / Multichapter. / Modern AU.
Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya… Y soy ciego.

Ah… Puede que esta no sea una buena forma de empezar una historia, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho. Cualquiera que oiga esa primera frase pensará que esta es una historia triste, con mucho drama y con un final desastroso. Pero… Eso no es así.  
La verdad es que es una historia bastante graciosa, y espero que todos os quedéis a oírme. Por supuesto, que como todo relato tiene sus subidas y bajadas pero… Si no acabara bien no estaría aquí contando todo esto, ¿verdad?

Tal vez debería empezar por el principio… Um… Eso es… ¡Oh! ¡Ya se! Fue cuando conocí a Kacchan. El primer día de parvulario…

Lo cierto es que yo no soy ciego de nacimiento. Cuando era pequeño tuve un accidente y acabé así. Por lo tanto, cuando Kacchan y yo nos conocimos aún podía ver perfectamente. A día de hoy todavía recuerdo su cabello rubio que iba hacia todas partes, sus ojos naranjas que parecía que con ellos podía ver tu alma. Una parte de mi agradece no tener que seguir viéndolos a veces… Daba mucho miedo cuando se enfadaba. Y cómo voy a olvidar esa enorme sonrisa que me dedicaba cuando decía eso de _"¡Seré el mejor Policía de todos! ¡Arrestaré a todos los malvados!"_ Y yo por supuesto le respondía con otra sonrisa y picaba diciendo algo como _"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"_.  
La primera vez que nos vimos supimos en seguida que debíamos ser amigos… O algo así. Al menos yo lo supe en cuanto los dos respondimos que de mayor queríamos proteger a la gente de los villanos. Por supuesto, yo me refería a ser un Superhéroe… Pero la idea de Kacchan tenía mucho más sentido.  
Cada día, salíamos al patio del recreo a recrear una escena del crimen. Kacchan siempre quería ser el poli, y hacer que yo fuese el malo. Y aunque me hubiese gustado por una vez ser el bueno, siempre accedí a su petición porque… Bueno, no daba mucho miedo cuando le decía de ser el bueno… Más bien, daba lástima. Hacia un pucherito bastante adorable, y sacaba mi instinto de hermano mayor… O algo así.

Por desgracia… Nuestra relación cambió el día del accidente. Ese… Maldito accidente.  
Aún lo recuerdo perfectamente… Y como no hacerlo. Fue el día que cambió mi vida por completo. Es un buen sitio para empezar, ¿no? El día del accidente. El día en el que la relación que Kacchan y yo creamos cambió para siempre. El día en el que me quedé ciego.  
Era un viernes. Lo sé porque estaba emocionado. Kacchan iba a quedarse por primera vez en mi casa a dormir. ¡Estaríamos toda la noche despiertos, viendo series de policías! Y luego al día siguiente mi madre nos llevaría al parque para resolver nuestros propios casos. ¡Por fin me iba a ascender a ayudante del Inspector! ¡Era tan genial! O… Eso es lo que pensaba…  
Fue a la hora del recreo que Kacchan me agarró del brazo, y empezó a correr hacia un sitio desconocido. Al principio le acribillé a preguntas, como porqué nos alejábamos tanto del patio, o porqué no me contaba qué planeaba, pero me calló con una sonrisilla traviesa alegando que era un secreto. Y yo acepté, porque confiaba en él por completo. Nada malo podía pasarme si estaba con Kacchan. En esos días, sentía como si él y yo fuésemos invencibles. Era una sensación maravillosa. Y quizás por eso me confié un poco demasiado…  
Cuando llegamos al "lugar secreto" descubrí, desde unos arbustos a un par de hombres con trajes elegantes. Estaban hablando en voz baja, y puedo recordar perfectamente ver en el bolsillo de uno de ellos una pistola. Instintivamente mi mano alcanzó la de Kacchan, el cual sonrió con sorna.  
- **Son tipos malos…** -Susurró. – **Están aquí desde por la mañana, y están transportando esos sacos a otro camión. Vi como practicaban por si venía la policía. Es como esos de la tele.**  
Parpadeé un par de veces atendiendo a su explicación, y asentí fuertemente.  
\- **Entonces… ¿Deberíamos llamar a un profesor?**  
Pude ver los ojos resplandecientes de Kacchan dudar un momento.  
- **¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué? ¡En todo caso deberíamos llamar a la policía! Pero… Imagina. Imagina que nosotros los capturamos.** –Me agarró de las manos con una enorme sonrisa. – **Midoriya, imagina que nos declaran héroes nacionales. ¿No sería genial?**  
\- **No sé, Kacchan… Podemos meternos en problemas…** -Murmuré, apartando la vista de nuevo hacia los malos. Pero ya no estaban ahí.  
Kacchan me soltó las manos con un suspiro molesto, y rodó los ojos.  
- **De verdad eres molesto, maldito Deku.**  
- **¡No me llames así!**  
- **¡Pues deja de ser un inutil!**  
- **...Está bien. Entonces vamos a…**  
\- **Si. Tú distráelos, y yo los pillo por detrás.**  
\- **Bien…**  
Y cuando fuimos a proceder con el plan absurdo, alguien agarró a Kacchan por la mano y tiró de él, fuera de los arbustos. Abrí mucho los ojos, cubriéndome la boca para evitar soltar un grito. No. No habían reparado en mi presencia.  
Oí los quejidos de mi mejor amigo, así que volví a armarme de valor para mirar por encima del arbusto. Ellos, los hombres malos lo tenían agarrado por el cuello de la camisa, y aunque no dejaba de patalear no parecía que fuesen a soltarlo.  
Uno de ellos sonrió, agarrando la pistola que tenía en el bolsillo. No puedo recordar mucho lo que pasó entonces, porque todo fue muy rápido. Sé que salí corriendo por un impulso para salvar a Kacchan, y golpeé al tío que lo agarraba, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.  
Kacchan estaba a salvo, pero el otro señor se dio cuenta de lo que hice a su compañero, y me agarró por el pie dejándome bocabajo. Aún puedo ver en algunos sueños la mirada de pánico en los ojos de mi mejor amigo. El hombre que me agarró empezó a gritar que atraparan "al otro mocoso". Si hacían eso... Los dos ibamos a morir…  
- **¡KACCHAN! ¡LLAMA A LA PROFESORA! ¡CORRE!**  
No tuve que repetirlo, porque en cuanto le hice reaccionar salió corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. El otro hombre fue tras él, pero estoy bastante seguro de que Kacchan consiguió huir.  
Sólo quedamos el tipo de la pistola y yo. Podía notar mi corazón bombear sangre como si fuera a salir de mi pecho. Y… Se acabó.

Me gustaría poder explicar con exactitud que pasó después… Pero no lo sé. Cuando desperté en una camilla no podía ver nada. Mi madre me contó que había dormido por más de dos días, y que… Bueno, jamás podría volver a ver.  
Al parecer aún estaba despierto cuando ellos usaron ácido para dejarme ciego, la policía llegó antes de que pudieran hacer algo más, pero consiguieron huir. Según los doctores tuve suerte de no sufrir deformaciones en la cara o nada así. Aún puedo pasar los dedos por mi rostro y sentir las cicatrices que dejaron esos hijos de puta alrededor de mis ojos.  
Por mucho que lo intento, no puedo recordar nada más allá de cuando vi como Kacchan consiguió escapar. Según algunos doctores es un método defensivo que tiene el cerebro para bloquear los recuerdos traumáticos. Pero por culpa de esto jamás conseguí colaborar con la policía y… Bueno, aún a día de hoy no los han encontrado.

Pero dejando ese tema a parte… Probablemente todos os preguntareis qué demonios ocurrió entonces con Kacchan. Consiguió escapar, y salvó mi vida de una muerte segura. Entonces… ¿Qué paso?  
Bueno, tardé más de un mes en volver al parvulario, y sólo regresé porque insistí mil veces en ir a ver a Kacchan. Fue el único que no vino a verme al hospital, y de verdad que estaba disgustado. Sabía perfectamente porqué jamás vino…  
Era porque estaba enfadado conmigo.  
Cuando llegué al parvulario con ayuda de mi madre encontramos a Kacchan. Su respiración agitada constante era inconfundible. En cuanto me di cuenta de que lo tenía enfrente supe que algo iba mal. Ni siquiera había saludado, y la respiración se hizo más fuerte, como si fuese a llorar o algo así.  
\- **Kacchan… Lo siento mucho…** -Empecé, a pesar de que no recibía respuesta. – **No podré ser policía contigo… He roto mi promesa, por eso… Lo siento, Kacchan. Pero…** -Sonreí, esperando que estuviese viéndome al rostro. Tenía la mala costumbre de no mirar a la gente cuando le hablaban. – **Estoy muy aliviado de que estés bien. Muchas gracias por salvarm-**  
Antes de poder seguir, noté un empujón que me tiró de espaldas. Mi madre y la profesora que estaban hablando cerca se callaron de pronto, con un ruido de susto.  
\- **No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, estúpido Deku.** –Fue lo único que oí, antes de unos pasos pequeños alejarse.  
Mi madre se acercó corriendo para preguntarme si estaba bien. Pero claro que no. Mi mejor amigo se había enfadado conmigo. Había arruinado nuestro futuro para siempre… Pero aún así, quería que Kacchan me perdonase. Quería ser policía con él.  
- **¡Kacchan, no digas eso! ¡Por favor perdonam-!**  
- **¡QUE TE CALLES, CIEGO DE MIERDA!**  
La clase entera se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que la profesora se llevase a mi mejor amigo de la clase, mientras lo regañaba seriamente.

Y… Esa es la última vez que vi a Kacchan. Al menos en algunos años…  
Pero ese es sólo es comienzo, y como ya he dicho, esta no es una historia triste. Es la historia de cómo yo, Izuku Midoriya me convertí en el primer policía ciego de la ciudad.  
Y más importante, de cómo recuperé a Katsuki Bakugou.


End file.
